A Lonely Light Lost In A Sea Of Darkness
by Elvenwolf776
Summary: Kise, a homeless boy wakes up in a mansion hidden deep in the forest surrounded by five beautiful men. Can one of them fix the broken blonde?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I do not own Kuroko No Basuke

 **Chapter 1**

Kise walked down the street with no particular destination in mind, his feet kicking pebbles as he went. His shaking hands went up to tug his thin tattered jacket closer to his frozen body hoping to provide himself with more warmth even though he knew he would get none. He nodded his head towards the ladies of the night as he slowly trudged on down the practically empty road, eventually his feet came to a stop and he slid down the wall of a filthy back alley riddled with rats. He closed his eyes and prayed for sleep to come and mercifully take his conscious away from this cruel world.

You may be wondering how Kise, a former world famous model is now a homeless street rat, well in answer to that we must go back 3 years ago.

 _ **Flashback; 3 years ago**_ __

 **Kise POV**

What I tiresome day. Being a model is soo hard! My manager made me wake up at 4am for a photoshoot on the other side of town and then I had 3 more photos shoots, a party, meet and greet with the fans and I still had to buy dinner! What a day.

I heard the front door slam shut and knew my dad was home and suddenly I was hit with a feeling I hated above all else fear and nervousness. My dad was a great guy so I think he'll accept the news well, I hope anyway. The truth is I'm gay. I have known since I was 14, but my modeling career was just starting out then so I couldn't tell anyone it was too big a risk, but now that I'm older and have more confidence than I ever did when I was 14 I've finally decided to tell my dad I'm gay. "Ryouta, dinners ready!"

I heard my dad call me so I took a deep breath and steeled myself for what I was about to do. When I got to the kitchen there were two steaming plates of curry on the table and my dad was already sat down waiting for me. I sat down and watched as my father began to eat, the nervousness growing into an ever tighter knot in my stomach and I swallowed hard. I have to tell him or I never will, but if I tell him will he accept me? I was thrown out of my thoughts by my dad's voice. "Ryouta, are you not going to eat anything?" Actually, dad I have something to tell you. "well go on then", I took a deep breath then "I'mgayandi'veknownsinceiwas14butwastoscaredtotellyoupleasedon'tbemad!" I said in one big rush and it took my father a minute to figure out what I'd actually said, and that's when the world came crashing down. My father slammed me against the wall and punched me in the jaw, I slid to the ground crying in both fear and anguish. " you're disgusting! Gay? Gay people are nothing but scum to the earth, lower than insects themselves and my sons one of them! I knew I should have drowned you at birth. You're not my son Kise Ryouta, no your a FREAK!" My dad just won't stop, why? I love him so why? Is he doing it just because I'm gay, no. He must still love me right? His kicks and punches kept raining down on me like thunder and I was a sniveling mess on the floor. When I heard the door slam shut, signaling that my dad had finally left I allowed myself to slip into the blissful state of unconsciousness.

 _ **Flashback and Kise POV end**_

Kise was abused by his father until he became 18 and could legally leave. He quit modelling and just disappeared, living in small back alleys or abandoned buildings and slowly people forgot about Kise Ryouta the model and moved onto the next teen heartthrob, and as for Kise despite living on the streets being hard anything was better than living with his dad.

 **Kise POV**

Cold. That was all I felt as I cracked open my eyes and looked around my surroundings. As I looked around I realized that it had snowed sometime during the night, not that it was unusual due to it being the middle of November. I made a plan in my head for what I needed to do today;

1\. Find some food. I hadn't eaten in 4 days and if I didn't eat soon I really was going to collapse.

somewhere to sleep for the night, preferably somewhere with shelter from the harsh whether as I really don't think I can survive another night out in the open like this.

any gangs and definitely avoid the police.

Now that I had my plan I just needed to set it into motion so for now that meant getting food. I got up from the ground and shook the snow from my body tugging at my filthy, partly destroyed clothing trying to get my frozen body warm. I began to shuffle out of the alley and walk up the street keeping my eyes sharp for anyone with bags of groceries or items of clothing that could be grabbed easily and quickly and spotted a perfect victim. A young woman in her late 20s talking to a young boy (perhaps her son?), but it did not matter because as she was so preoccupied with the boy I swooped and grabbed the bag before the women even noticed what was going on. "someone catch that thief! " the women screamed and not seconds later a group of police officers were running full speed after me. I ran as fast as I could, but due to not eating in four days I wasn't very fast and they were slowly gaining on me. I knew if I wanted to loose them I had to go into the forest, but I'd heard rumors that anyone who wondered into the forest never returned, however as I looked behind me I realised I'd rather take my chances with the forest than get locked in jail, so without a second thought I charged head first into the forest. I ran and ran until I was sure I was alone and finally allowed myself to rest. I gulped oxygen into my lungs and staggered through the thick forest my exhaustion quickly catching up to me. I hissed in pain as I scratched my hand on a rock, and as I saw the blood run from my hand I became instantly lightheaded and dropped to the ground unconscious.

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you for anyone who reads this and all reviews I get good and bad I will take and use them to help make my fanfiction better. My spelling and grammar are not that great so sorry for any mistakes. Also I would like to point out that I am not homophobic in the slightest and I actually support the gay community as many of my friends are gay. Also feel free to talk to me I'm here if you need me, I hope you all enjoyed reading this and have a wonderful day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Deep in the ancient forest lay a beautiful mansion. Ivy snaked around the left side of the towering building, it's emerald green vines a stark contrast to the pure white of the mansion. Inside the mansion 5 heads, each a different color from the next snapped up in the air as the whiff of something delicious and irresistibly sweet filled their nostrils. The intoxicating smell filled their whole beings with a sense of lust they had never felt before. 5 pairs of sharp, elongated fangs protruded from the mouths of the 5 creatures and each pair of eyes slowly turned from emerald green, crimson red, sky turquoise, sea blue and rich purple into a haunting, lust filled blood red. And what did they lust for you ask?

 **BLOOD**...

 **Akashi POV**

I sat at my study a book in my lap and a cup of Earl Grey in my hands when I smelt it. A rich, sweet, aromatic smell that filled me up with an emotion I thought had long died inside of me. Lust. Lust and Hunger. It had been at least a few centuries since I last felt Hunger, for nowadays I find blood tasteless and bland, the thrill of the kill does not excite me as it used to. My heart constricted painfully, my throat suddenly became parched despite me drinking just seconds ago, I felt my fangs come out and my eyes turn from their natural crimson to blood red, glowing in the darkness of my study. My fingers became lax and the China teacup plummeted to the ground shattering into a million pieces instantly on impact; why was I having a reaction like this? The last time I had a reaction like this was when I was a newborn at that was almost 500 years ago, so why? Why did this blood entice me so? There is only one way to find out I suppose and that is to find the source of the blood which has driven me to a state I never thought I would be in again.

In less than a second I was gone and running through the forest trying to figure out were the blood was coming from; I was not surprised to find the others following after me, after all with the reaction I had I can't imagine the reaction they had. My keen eyes spotted something near a group of rocks and I signalled the group to stop.

When we got to the rocks I saw a human with brown hair and covered in rags, he looked to be around the equivalent of 18-19 in human years and was knocked deeply unconscious. I saw the source of the blood, a small cut on the palm of his hand and did something so unlike me the rest of my group almost fainted, though I'm not really surprised after all I'm the great Akashi Seijirou I do not kneel. Yet for some reason with this boy I did, I even ripped my fine, expensive silk shirt to bind his hand when I soft groan pulled me out of my musing. Startled I snapped my head up and met honey, caramel coloured eyes before the mysterious beauty I front of me fainted, my years of honed reflexes caused me to catch him instantly before he smashed his head into the ground. As I looked at him while he slept I swear my heart skipped a beat and I felt a spark of something inside me. Love perhaps? No! It can't be, that emotion is one I do not need, a pointless emotion that causes only pain and heartbreak is an emotion I have no need for in my life, but as I gaze at this enigma of a man I can't deny the feeling in my chest.

 **Aomine POV**

I was playing some one-on-one with Tetsu in the garden when my senses kicked in and I smelt something irresistible. There was no doubt it was blood! A blood I was transfixed by and could not wait to stick my fangs into the source of this sweet blood. I imagined a hot babe with a big rack begging for help and me being her knight in shining armour embracing her softly as I sucked her life from her... WTF is this!

I did not expect a sick, lanky unconscious boy looking and smelling like he hadn't had a bath in weeks. How could this..this thing! Have blood that smells so good? As I looked at him though I couldn't deny the beauty he had, It was sort of ethereal it was there but you could never touch it. I wonder why?

 **Midorima POV**

I was listening to oh-asah as I did every morning when the telly suddenly sounded like static in my ears as my nostrils were filled with the purest blood I've ever had the pleasure of smelling, if only I could taste it to. Drain the worthless human who is full of this captivatingly good blood. Arriving at the clearing I was not prepared for what I saw in the slightest a young man unconscious, clear signs of being homeless, starvation, injuries and clear exhaustion shown by the dark circles under his eyes, but still despite the unnatural paleness of his skin he was still breathingly beautiful.

 **Murasakibara POV**

I was making a cake for Aka-chin to cheer him up. He's been so stressed lately, wonder why? It was faint at first and now it was a full blown smell, caramel and sunflowers an odd combination but for some reason I found it strangely enchanting. It was blood I then realised with a shock, this mouth watering smell was someone's blood. When I saw the crumpled figure of the brunette boy I felt a strong urge to protect this boy, make him mine and keep him from harms way forever. I've only ever felt this way towards the coven before how come this strange boy elicits such a feeling from me?

 **Kuroko POV**

I was in the middle of playing one-on-one with Aomine-kun, which I was miserablely failing at, when it hit me. A smell so overwhelming it was hard not to loose control and go rampaging for the source of this blood and suck them dry. I was reminded of how fragile humans are after seeing the boy on the ground. Curled up to protect himself even in sleep a clear sign of abuse. It made me mad! I forgot that I was once human. A weak little boy with no power, no strength and no way of defending myself; after being such a powerful being for so long I forgot the feeling of helplessness I felt and I vowed from this moment on to help the broken boy heal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kise POV

Pain. It was the first thing I was aware of, a pain that enveloped my body. I felt like I was burning inside out, sweat clung to me but I was shivering and I couldn't understand why. I tried to think of what happened but my head felt like someone was trying to smash my skull in. I felt someone grab my body and gently lift it up, a cup was soon put at my lips and I tried to resist the ministrations of the person holding me, "it will help with the pain, I promise", as soon as I heard that melodious voice say my pain would be relinquished if I drank this strange concoction I parted my lips and allowed the foul tasting drink to pour down my throat, even if it was poison if it got rid of this agonizing pain then I'd drink it. I started to get sleepy and felt my body laid back down, only now registering I was on a soft bed and not in the forest where I last remember being. My last thought before sleep claimed me was that whoever this person was, they smelt like vanilla and then all was black.

The next time I woke up I felt better than I have in years and slowly cracked my eyes open, squinting at the light of the room before my vision refocused and I found myself lying in a king size bed with crimson red sheets of the finest quality pooling at my lap. Huge golden curtains were pulled back by a red ribbon, giving a beautiful view of a garden full of luscious, vibrant flowers of all shapes and sizes and in the middle stood a magnificent waterfall, a mermaid intricately carved out of stone lay perched in the middle of the fountain, the water ran down her body giving the impression that she was alive. I slowly slid out of the bed and my bare feet touched a soft red carpet that tickled my toes slightly and as I stood up and walked around the room I noticed that a mahogany bookshelf that reached the ceiling was filled to the brim with books, many in different languages and some that looked at least 100 years old. Looking to my right I saw a small table and on it sat a glass of water, two small white pills, a change of clothes and a note. I picked up the note and saw beautifully written handwriting staring back at me. The note read ' Dear stranger-san, The pills on the table are antibiotics so please take them with your water and the room adjacent to your own is a bathroom please feel free to take a shower and change into the clothes provided. Yours sincerely,  
K. '  
True to what the note said when I opened the door adjacent to mine I found a large bathroom covered in pure white marble, with fluffy towels and the most luxurious soap brands. I'd come to the conclusion that whoever was helping me was rich but who was I to deny their wishes? This will be the first time I've had a proper wash in 5 months and might be the last time I have a wash in some time, so why pass up the opportunity? I downed the antibiotics and stripped my ruined, trash smelling clothes of and dumped them in in a corner, I turned the faucet on and basked in the feeling of warmth and cleanliness I felt. The water running down the drain was a murky brown colour, as all my dirt and grime was washed of me. I picked up the lavender smelling soap and scrubbed my body with it getting every piece of dirt of me and leaving me smelling just like lavender. The label that said jasmine scented shampoo made my eyes light up, jasmine was my favourite smell and I wasted no time lathering it on my hair, as I washed my hair layers of dirt, mud and grime ran down the sink and showed my natural golden blonde hair, I almost started to cry at the sight as it had been so long since I last saw my natural hair. I turned of the faucet, stepped out of the shower and dried myself off slipping into the provided clothes. They hung of my frame due to the amount of weight I had lost due to being homeless, but they were comfy and smelt faintly of blueberry. I looked at myself In the mirror and was happy at what I saw, instead of tattered clothing I was wearing dark blue jeans, a gray t-shirt and a navy blue hoodie. I smiled and walked out of the bathroom into the room I had woken up in and decided to go and find my savers so I walked towards the door, twisted the handle and pulled it open. A vast hallway stretched out in front of me and I softly walked down coming to a stop when I saw a winding staircase leading downstairs, grasping the silver handle I glided down the stairs and after hearing a small noise that sounded suspiciously like a moan I walked towards the door on my left and yanked it open, what I saw made my blood run cold; standing in the middle of the room were two girls and surrounding the two girls were 5 men whose eyes were blood red and had ivory fangs that were sunk into the girls' bodies. 5 pairs of red eyes snapped up and stared into me, their soulless eyes sent shivers down my spine and I turned and ran towards the door. I got no further than a step or two when a voice as smooth as velvet cut through the room like a knife " Diaki". As soon as those words were spoken I felt arms encircle my waist and a cloth covered my mouth and nose, I tried not to breathe in and struggled against the arms holding me but I was to weak and quickly lost the battle breathing in the sweet smelling chemical, my vision turned black and my mind faded into unconsciousness.

Aomine POV

I was shocked when the door opened and the homeless boy we had rescued in the forest walked in, even more so when he turned out to be a blonde. I hadn't expected him to be up after all Midorima said he'd be out at least another day, stupid bastard how are we supposed explain this now? If that bastard had told us a proper prediction as to when he'd wake up I wouldn't have let my guard down and would have heard him walking down the stairs, shit! I can't believe I was of guard. Where he ran towards the door and I heard Akashi's voice I knew the kids fate was sealed. Grabbing the cloth in my pocket I sneaked my hands around his waist and pressed the cloth to his face, as he struggled to get away I knew it was hopeless because I was just too strong and my point was proved when his struggles ceased and he sagged limply in my arms. Removing the cloth I swept him up in my arms and carried him to the couch, gently setting him down. As I looked around I knew we were all thinking the same thing, 'why does my heart hurt so much? ' 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

There were five men in the room each different from the next but all equally handsome and all of them Vampires.

First there was Akashi Seijirou the leader of this coven and one of the most powerful vampires in existence not even the vampire council went against him. Not much was known about his past except that it was very violent and very tragic. There were rumors and speculations as to what had happened in the build up to him becoming a vampire over 500 years ago, but no one knew the truth not even his coven. He was in one word an enigma. A puzzle you could never figure out but one you could never stop trying to figure out. He was short and had scarlet coloured hair and ruby red eyes that saw through everything; you could never lie to him. You could never escape him and you could never play with what he deemed his.

The second man was Midorima Shintarou Akashi's right hand man and the doctor of the coven. He died 320 years ago on December 7th 1695 after a fire in his small pharmacy. Akashi found him mere minutes before death and seeing a pawn that would be useful in helping him take over the vampire world he changed him. Midorima is a very serious man who hates nonsense and sticks to schedules at all costs. He is devoted to Oh-hasa and never misses a show or fails to have his lucky item with him, his left hand is always bandaged but no one knows why he does this. Midorima has emerald green hair and matching eyes, however sitting upon the top of his nose framing his face is a pair of black glasses which gave him an air of intelligence and authority.

Third we have Aomine Diaki a tall dark skinned man with short navy blue hair and electric dark blue eyes. Aomine died on September 9th 1862 during the American Civil War after being shot near the chest, Midorima who was a doctor working on that day by order of Akashi to see if he could find some new recruits had been watching Aomine fight and saw how fast and agile he was, so when he was brought in on death's door Midorima wasted no time in turning him. Aomine loves basketball and plays any chance he gets, despite this however he is incredibly lazy and loves taking naps. He is a pervet and loves looking at erotic magazines especially Horikata Mai. He is known as the ace fighter for the coven and has only ever lost a fight against Akashi.

Next we have Murasakibara Atsushi, an extremely tall man with long violet hair and deep purple eyes. He had an incredible sweet tooth and ate so many sweets it was a miracle his teeth were as white as they were. Murasakibara turned 140 years ago on April 15th 1912 during the sinking of the Titanic which he was a chef on. Akashi who was a passenger on the ship found Murasakibara nearly frozen to death in the water and after tasting his delicious food and accounting for his incredible size and strength turned him into a vampire. Murasakibara is much like a child and only ever listens to Akashi however he is extremely loyal and protective over his coven and will not hesitate to hurt anyone who attacks his coven. Murasakibara is known as the cook for the coven despite vampires not needing to eat human food they all still appreciate his delicious food.

Lastly there is Kuroko Testsuya, the shortest in the coven with snow white skin and soft teal hair with large doe like turquoise eyes. Kuroko died 82 years ago on January 6th 1934 after he was hit by a car due to the driver not seeing him because of Kuroko's extreme lack of presance, seeing this Akashi knew he had to have the boy as a part of the coven so he snuck into the back of the ambulance Kuroko was in and turned him into the fifth and final member of his coven.

A groan from the couch had them turning their heads so quick it would have broke a normal persons neck if they had done it. Time seemed to stop as honey colored eyes met hues of blue, turquoise, red, purple and green. A scream broke through the silence and with a start the five handsome men realised that they were all covered in blood and that the cold, dead bodies of two teenage girls lay at their feet staining the entire chestnut carpet a deep blood red. Five men spoke the same four letter word at exactly the same time, and that word was…

" **SHIT!** "

 **An:**

Sorry updates have been slow I've been sick recently it sucks, middle of June and I'm sick. Summer my ass it's more like winter with all this rain. Anyway due to being sick and school I've decided to update every Wednesday and every Saturday, or try to at least. I hope you all enjoy the story and thanks for all the favs, reviews and follows. I promise a longer chapter next time, now enough of me taking have a great night or day depending were you are, bye!;)


End file.
